


An Impertinent Interruption

by QueenThayet



Category: Society of Gentlemen - K. J. Charles
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Missing Scene, domestic fluff and smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Richard clearly interrupted something when he sought Dom's help to find Cyprian inA Gentleman's Position. Just my thoughts on what was interrupted.





	An Impertinent Interruption

**Author's Note:**

> The bits of dialogue with Richard are taken directly from the book.

Silas had Dom pinned down to the bed, holding his wrists tightly. He hadn’t decided what pleasure he’d take from his lover yet, this morning. He was still enjoying the novelty of being able to fuck, sleep, and wake up with his beloved Tory bastard. That didn’t mean he was going to go easy on him. Silas grinned fiercely down at Dom struggling underneath him, his pupils blown wide with desire and his black curls mussed beyond repair. He opened his mouth to offer some threat of abuse that served as their terms of endearment, when he heard a heavy knock at the door. Silas froze above Dom, still holding tight to his wrists. Dom had gone from aroused to terrified underneath him. There was a second knock, louder than the first, which sounded annoyed, if that sentiment could be conveyed through the application of a hand on a door. 

“Let me up, you brute,” Dom said hoarsely, wriggling out from underneath Silas. Silas relinquished his grasp, moving up and out of the way. 

“Don’t let them in without a warrant!” Silas whispered fiercely. 

“I know my rights!” Dominic returned just as sharply. “And I’m sure it’s nothing of the sort. Stay here!” He shrugged into a dressing gown and hurried out of his bedroom to the front door in time for a third round of knocking. Silas listened for any hint of who had interrupted them so early on a Saturday morning. 

“I suppose Mason’s here,” Silas heard the annoyed voice of Richard Vane say as he stomped out of the hallway into Dom’s rooms. 

“You may suppose anything you wish, I do as I choose in my rooms,” Dom responded, sounding completely unaffected by Richard’s disapproval. Silas internally cheered that Dom refused to be shamed by his desires, or his attachment to Silas. Silas heard their footsteps come closer as they went into Dom’s study. 

“You look in a damned bad mood,” Dom continued. 

“I am. What do you mean about saying something more sensible?” Richard responded.

“Are you going to?” Dom asked. 

Silas sighed and returned to the bed. He didn’t really have any desire to hear Richard bloody Vane whinging about missing David again, even if he did enjoy Dom standing up to the man. He sat himself back down on the bed and picked up one of the many books that Dom had piled around the room. It was the copy of Shelley’s _The Cenci_ that Silas had lent to Dom. He wondered if Dom had read it yet. He paged through it, refreshing his memory. Maybe they could argue about it later. Silas let himself become absorbed in the Italian tragedy of a woman executed for protecting herself from her tyrannical father. He looked up as Dom re-entered the bedroom. 

“Got that sorted, then?” Silas asked. 

“Yes, perhaps. I lectured him a bit about listening and respect and getting off his damned high horse if he’s to try to set things right with Cyprian. He’s painfully in love with him, so perhaps he’ll actually listen to my advice.”

Silas snorted in response. He’d believe in his Lordship Richard Holier-than-thou Vane taking advice and listening to someone else when he bloody well saw it. 

“Yes, well,” Dom said wryly, knowing exactly why Silas had snorted. 

“Anyway, I received his assurances, which he asked me to pass on to you, and I told him that Cyprian had gone to see his mother.” 

“Think that was wise?” Silas asked.

“Shakespeare and Quex wouldn’t have told me if they thought Cyprian would want it to be a secret. Besides, better for Richard to go attempt to work things out, or at least be firmly rebuffed by Cyprian, than to stick around here making everyone miserable,” Dom said sensibly. 

“Aye.” 

“Richard thinks that if he were to enter into a relationship with Cyprian it would be a gross abuse of power,” Dom explained. 

Silas snorted again. “Aye, maybe if Foxy David weren’t head over heels in love with his lordship for whatever reason, or if anyone could make David do anything he weren’t wishful of doing.” 

“Indeed. I can’t imagine Cyprian accepting abuse from anyone. But Richard is far too attached to his stratified version of the world. You should have heard him on the subject of how our relationship was inherently unequal because I had power over you.” 

Silas let out a bark of laughter. “Back on the bed, Tory. I’m not done with you yet, and we wouldn’t want you getting any delusions about who the master is around here.” 

“No, Silas, don’t,” Dom protested, even as he shed his dressing gown and moved toward the bed. 

“Oh yes. I think I’ll fuck your mouth and then your arse, so it’s nice and clear-like who you belong to. How’s that sound?” Silas grinned wolfishly as he held Dom down, kneeling over his chest. 

“Oh God, no, don’t make me,” Dom closed his eyes and licked his lips as his prick sprang back into action behind Silas. 

“Nay, you’ll look at me with those pretty eyes, Tory. You’ll look at me while I fuck your pretty red mouth and you’ll know who your master is.” 

Dom forced his eyes open and Silas nearly gasped at how beautiful they were. He really did love Dom’s eyes. Especially like this, the blue reduced to a narrow ring around the enormous black pupils. Staring at him with a mixture of desire and defiance and love. Silas gave him a softly fond look back before returning to his role. 

“Don’t think you’ll get me to go easy on you because you make doe’s eyes at me. Now open up.” Silas placed Dom’s hands around the iron rungs of the bedframe, and then fed his prick into Dom’s waiting open mouth. He thrust in, hitting the back of his Tory’s throat, bringing tears to his eyes. This wasn’t the best angle for his own pleasure, but it was just about perfect for making his lover feel completely owned and dominated. He thrust in over and over again, watching as Dom’s red lips stretched around his cock, getting it wet and slippery. He felt his balls tightening in response to the sight and he had to stop so as not to spend too soon. The tortured noise Dom made as Silas pulled out of his mouth did little to stop his impending crisis. 

“Thought you’d get out of having your arse fucked if you made me spend in your mouth?” Silas growled. “I won’t fall for your tricks, Tory whore. Your arse is mine, just like your mouth’s mine and I mean to make sure you know it.” 

“I know it,” Dom whimpered, still clinging tightly to the bedstead. 

“And you’ll know it even better. Up on all fours, come hold the bed down here,” Silas roughly guided Dom’s hands to the iron rungs at the foot of the bed, so that he’d be able to watch himself getting buggered in the mirror across from the bed. 

“Oh no, please don’t make me,” Dom whispered. 

“Aye, you’ll watch me mastering your arse, and yourself enjoying it. You’ll be the merriest Mary-Ann you ever did see once I’m done with you.” 

“Swine.” Dom shot back, writhing as Silas pressed two slick fingers inside him, feeling the remains of the oil and his spend from the night before. 

“You love it, that’s why you’re still dripping from last night. I took you last night and I’ll take you again now because you are _mine_. Who is your master?” Silas rumbled as he slicked his cock and pressed up against Dom’s hole. 

“Oh god...” Dom moaned, shutting his eyes and pushing back against Silas. 

“Say it. Tell me how much you want my cock, you Tory whore,” Silas ordered, pulling back enough to keep Dom from taking charge and impaling himself. 

“God, I want it, I want it. I want your cock, please Silas, give it to me,” Dom broke, trying to push back as far as he could without breaking his grip on the bedframe. 

“Open your eyes and watch me.” 

Dom’s eyes shot open and Silas watched him watching them in the mirror. Silas rewarded his obedience by roughly shoving into him. Dom’s eyes went even wider and a moan was forced out of his lips. Silas held tight to Dom’s hip with one hand and reached up to tangle the fingers of his other hand into Dom’s black curls. He roughly forced Dom’s head up as it tried to droop. 

“I didn’t say you could look away! Watch me give you the ride you deserve, the ride you just begged me for,” Silas barked, trying to keep from spending too soon. He adjusted his angle until he could see that Dom’s eyes and stand were leaking.

“Please Silas, please...” Dom whimpered, still holding tight to the bed as Silas rode him hard.  


“You could spend just like this, couldn’t you, a fine prick up your arse, just the way you like it,” Silas grunted.

“Yes, god, yes, please let me,” Dom babbled, his knuckles turning white as he clung to the iron bar. 

Silas pounded into him, feeling the last vestiges of his control slipping away. “Aye, spend for me,” he spat out as he found his release and slumped onto Dom’s back. He heard Dom groan as he followed. Silas stayed on top of Dom until Dom let go of the bedrail and shoved at him.

“Get off me, you republican scum,” he said affectionately. Silas shifted off him and fetched a cloth for Dom to clean himself up. 

“We going back to bed?” Silas asked, as he noticed Dom stretching back out. 

“I gave my staff the morning off, might as well take advantage of it,” Dom said, motioning Silas toward the bed. 

“Never though of myself as one to laze about,” Silas grumbled good-naturedly as he slid back into the bed, wrapping his arms around his lover. 

“Richard’s off in search of the elusive Cyprian, he’s certainly not in need of your services at this hour. Besides, he interrupted us earlier,” Dom said primly as he snuggled into Silas’s chest. Silas pressed a kiss down into Dom’s messy curls (how he loved those curls, and even more, the man beneath them) and closed his eyes, letting himself drift off back to sleep.


End file.
